Our Memories
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Masa ReLIFE Arata dan Chizuru akhirnya selesai dan mereka saling melupakan satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu lagi? Apakah ingatan mereka akan kembali? Kalo ada yang penasaran, silakan dibaca dan review, terima kasih banyak.


**Disclaimer** : ReLife bukan punya saya, tapi milik Yayoi Sou.

 **Summary** : masa ReLife Arata dan Chizuru akhirnya selesai dan mereka saling melupakan. Arata dan Chizuru pun memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Apakah mereka akan ingat satu sama lain saat mereka bertemu kembali? Kalo ada yang penasaran, silakan dibaca. terima kasih.

 **Warning** : OOC, AU/AR/AT, 1% canon, 99% karangan author, alur ga beraturan, banyak typo, dll.

 _Tulisan miring, flashback_

 **OUR MEMORIES**

"Yoake Ryo, kau akan dipindahkan ke bagian pengembangan."

"Baik, tapi setidaknya sampai masa ReLife Kaizaki-san berakhir. Setelah itu jika anda tetap ingin memutasiku, aku akan menerimanya."

"Jika itu maumu. Onoya juga akan dipindahkan bersamamu. Kami harap kalian mengerti, ini sudah jadi peraturan perusahaan. Dan kalian sudah menyalahi aturan itu!"

Ryo hanya mengepal tangannya, dia sudah lama tidak tahan dengan perlakuan atasannya itu namun sejak bertemu dengan Chizuru dan Arata, dia mulai menyadari banyak hal. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya namun kehadiran An, yang selalu mendukungnya juga secara perlahan mengubah arah pandangnya sebagai staf pembimbing. Tetapi jika dia harus jujur, Arata-lah yang merubahnya hingga dia bisa seperti sekarang.

Ryo pun berjalan menyusuri koridor perusahaan menuju laboratorium tempat Kento dan mungkin An berada.

"Senpai, bagaimana?" Tanya An.

"Ya begitulah."

XXX

"Yoake-san."

Hari ini anak-anak kelas tiga SMA Aoba lulus dari SMA, dan saat ini mereka akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Arata menyeret Ryo kebelakang gedung sekolah.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maafkan aku atas sikapku padamu selama ini. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku senang kau menjadi staf pembimbingku."

"Yoake-san... sampai kapan tepatnya memori mereka masih ada..."

Ryo terdiam, karena ini pertama kalinya terjadi jadi dia tidak tahu pasti. "Tidak tahu." Raut wajah Arata berubah ketika mendengar jawabannya, subjek ReLife itu hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya. Arata lalu berbalik menuju auditorium sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan meninggalkan Ryo yang mengetok-ketokkan jarinya.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan yang ada dihatimu, senpai, bukan dipikiranmu."

"Onoya?"

XXX

"Arata!" Panggil Kazuomi. "Kau kemana saja, upacara sudah dimulai."

"Iya, maaf aku tadi ke kamar mandi."

Upacara kelulusan pun dimulai, para siswa dan siswi pun akhirnya di wisuda. Rena mewakili siswa kelas tiga dalam pidatonya.

XXX

"Arata!" Panggil Kazuomi. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya, aku harus _packing_. Aku akan pindah ke kota asalku, aku akan bekerja disana." Jawab Arata.

"Padahal kalau kita bisa satu kampus, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Arata, dimana alamat rumahmu?" Tanya Kazuomi. "Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti."

"*tatapan curiga* Ohga, kau sadar kan sudah memiliki Kariu dan... kau tahu kan aku..." kata Arata dengan membuat tanda kutip di udara.

Sontak Ohga langsung memerah dan gelagapan. "Kau kan tahu bukan itu maksudku." Balasan Ohga itu membuat Arata terkekeh. Dia memang tidak pernah bosan menggoda pria bertindik itu.

"Lagipula Arata, bukannya sudah saatnya kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Hishiro-san. Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya kalau kau menyukai Hishiro-san. Sebelum kalian berpisah, kau harus mengatakannya Arata. Aku masih disini untukmu jika kau ditolak." Ujar Kazuomi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ohga."

"Kalau kau mencari Kariu, dia bersama Tamarai-san dan Hishiro-san. Oh aku sampai lupa, ayo Arata.. aku kesini karena Kariu memintaku mengajakmu untuk berfoto bersama Amatsu-sensei."

Ohga pun menyeret baju Arata ke kelas 3-3 tempat anak-anak berkumpul. Tentu saja Ryo dan An sudah ada disana, Ohga langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Arata dan Kariu, sedangkan Arata mau tak mau berada di sebelah Chizuru.

"Merapat! Merapat!"

Mereka pun semakin merapat sehingga Kariu hampir terjatuh dan Ohga pun menangkapnya, begitupun dengan Arata dan Chizuru karena mereka semakin merapat, Chizuru dan Arata jadi saling bertatapan dan entah siapa yang mendorong mereka, dan... KLIK!

.

.

"Kaizaki-san, Hishiro, ini kenang-kenangan buat kalian. Terima kasih banyak karena kalian kami bisa bersama, aku dan Honoka juga memutuskan untuk tetap bermain voli di universitas nanti."

"Terima kasih Kariu, Ohga. Bukannya sudah saatnya kalian untuk memanggil nama kecil..." goda Arata.

Kariu dan Ohga pun memerah, "Urusi saja urusanmu."

"Hahaha... kau masih saja tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu, Kariu."

"Haah? Kayak kau tidak begitu saja.. kau bahkan belum menyatakan ke Hishiro-"

"Aku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"..."

"Ah kami pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil Arata!"

Kazuomi, Rena, Honoka, Akira, Nobu, Ryo, dan An pun bersembunyi dibalik gedung. Sementara itu Arata dan Chizuru masih saling berhadapan. Chizuru masih menunggu Arata.

"Kau menyatakan padaku apa, Kaizaki-san?" Tuntut Chizuru menatap Arata bingung.

"Hishiro-san..." Arata menarik nafas panjang, "Hishiro-san."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

*GUBRAK*

"Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

Arata menelan ludah, kini jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ekspresi wajah Chizuru yang menurut Arata itu lucu membuat Arata ingin memeluknya detik itu juga, ah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta sama wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Hishiro-san, aku..."

"Kau.. kenapa, Kaizaki-san?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

Lega. Rasanya seperti beban berat terangkat dari tubuh Arata. Chizuru terlihat tanpa ekspresi, sekilas seperti ada asap keluar dari kepalanya. Arata pun tertawa melihat Chizuru. Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan Arata. Tanpa diketahui Arata kalau ingatannya tentang Chizuru akan terhapus.

"Hishiro-san, kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Aku Arata terkekeh melihat reaksi Chizuru.

Arata pun berjalan ke balik gedung tempat mata-mata gadungan itu bersembunyi.

"Menguping orang itu perbuatan tidak baik tahu."

"Kau juga sama."

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku selama ini, aku akan pulang ke kota asalku jadi aku pamit dulu ya."

Arata pun pulang ke apartemennya diikuti Ryo yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dari sana. Rena dan Honoka pun menghampiri Chizuru yang masih syok karen pa ditembak Arata. An pun memberi alasan pada Rena dan Honoka untuk membawa Chizuru pulang karena sepertinya dia baru kembali normal setelah seharian.

.

.

.

XXX

Kota Asal Arata...

"Aku pulang!"

"Oh Arata, kau sudah pulang. Aku pikir kau akan menetap disana dan tidak akan kembali lagi." Sindir ibunya.

"Ya, aku berencana begitu. Asal tahu saja, aku sudah diterima di perusahaan bonafit." Balas Arata.

"Oh ya, kalau kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan kenapa kau pulang kesini."

Adu argumen itu terus berlanjut hingga ayahnya pulang dari laut. Memang benar kata Arata, saat ReLife-nya berakhir, Arata mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan di suatu universitas terkemuka sebagai asisten peneliti. Tanpa diketahui Arata, sebenarnya tempat dia bekerja itu adalah salah satu cabang ReLife sebagai training untuk penempatan posisi Arata di ReLife.

"Ah... dimana-mana orang berpacaran, bikin gerah saja. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Ohga, Kariu, Tamarai-san, Inukai-kun, dan Asaji-kun kesini. Ah iya, mereka kan melupakanku."

XXX

Perusahaan Relife, Divisi Pembimbing...

"Mulai saat ini, Hishiro Chizuru-san akan bergabung dengan Divisi Pembimbing. Hishiro-san, kau akan menjalani training di Universitas Aoba sebagai mahasiswi baru."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ReLife-ku berhasil?"

"Iya, tapi memang begitu aturannya."

XXX

Arata POV

Hari ini genap tiga bulan sejak masa ReLife-ku berakhir, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sekedar absen, yaa... setidaknya keluargaku tahu kalau anaknya yang selama setahun belakangan ini tidak pernah kasih kabar ternyata masih hidup. Aku dengar dari ibu, kalau tiap bulan ada yang mengirimi mereka uang dan gerak-gerikku, tentu saja saat itu aku berpikir pasti dari ReLife. Aku juga ikut ayahku jadi nelayan, lumayan hasilnya buat nambah tabungan pas nanti ke kota. Selama tiga bulan belakangan, ibu sering menyuruhku mengikuti omiai. Sebenarnya dari sekian wanita yang dikenalkan padaku, tak ada satupun yang tidak menarik. Mereka semua tipe menantu idaman setiap orang tua tapi ada yang aneh denganku setiap kali aku bertemu dengan mereka. Sepertinya hatiku menolak dan rasanya... seperti ada yang hilang dari bagian diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa, meskipun ibuku tidak mengatakan apa-apa atas sikapku itu tapi rasa kehilangan itu semakin kuat. Ini terjadi saat ibu lagi-lagi mengerjaiku, ibu menyuruhku menemui anak temannya di salah satu cafe, alasannya sih karena temannya itu ingin menitipkan sesuatu buat ibu lewat anaknya yang bekerja disana, karena tidak ada kerjaan, akupun pergi ke cafe yang dimaksud. Sesampainya di cafe, akupun bertemu dengannya. Sesuatu tentangnya entah mengapa membuatku teringat sesuatu namun sekalipun kucoba mengingatnya namun tak bisa, gadis itu meskipun cantik dan pendiam, skill komunikasinya benar-benar nol. Saat dia menanyakan alamatku, dia bahkan bertanya apa dia bisa minta rumanhku dan ponselku, kau tahu... pada saat itu, aku merasa dejavu. Lebih aneh lagi saat aku langsung mengerti dia meminta alamat rumah dan nomor ponselku. Sejak itu kami selalu bersama, ibuku sempat berpikir kalau aku memilihnya tapi disitu permsalahannya, semakin sering aku bersamanya, maka semakin aku merasa kehilangan. Aku tiba-tiba saja merindukan seseorang. Akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk berteman.

Tiga bulan kemudian aku benar-benar diterima pekerjaan, sebagai asisten peneliti di Universitas Aoba. Aku berpamitan dengan ibu dan Chihiro, gadis yang aku ceritakan tadi. Disana sudah disediakan asrama untukku jadi aku tidak perlu repot mencari apartemen lagi.

"Oh... maid-san, kita bertemu lagi. Ini pasti takdir. Sekarang boleh minta Line-mu?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu namamu Hishiro-san."

Entah mengapa kakiku melangkah begitu saja menuju mahasiswi yang digoda para mahasiswa itu, rasanya seperti dejavu. Gadis yang digoda itu begitu familiar dimataku, sorot matanya dan ekspresi wajah datar tapi serius itu benar-benar terasa familiar. Aneh. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada dihadapan gadis itu.

"Ada apa paman?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya padaku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku menggandeng tangan gadis itu mencoba melewati mereka namun mereka menghadangnya.

"AAAH! KAU! bocah SMA yang sok pahlawan itu. Kau terlihat lebih tua tapi aku ingat itu kau."

"Oh, kalian?"

Aku ingat sekarang. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang mengganggu, hah aneh aku tidak bisa mengingatnya tapi aku ingat ada kejadian seperti itu. Kalau mereka ingin melawanku, maka mereka salah besar karena selama aku di rumah, aku selalu 'latihan'.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Kataku dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Tidak."

Melihat ekspresi wajah mereka sepertinya mereka takut. Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin menemukan asramaku dan tidur. Besok adalah hari pertamaku bekerja, tak mungkin aku melewatkannya. Maksudku aku tidak mau dijadikan bahan percobaan ReLife lagi. Aku tidak mau dilupakan lagi. Tanpa kusadari, aku masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu menjauh dari tiga mahasiswa itu.

"Maaf Hishiro-san bukan namamu, sampai kita menjauh dari para mahasiswa itu."

"Baiklah."

Kulihat sekilas ke arah gadis itu, dia hanya tertunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang kugenggam. Tak lama kurasakan genggamannya melonggar mungkin ingin melepaskan tanganku namun kutahan, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan para mahasiswa itu. Perlahan kurasakan genggamannya mengerat dan saat itu ada sensasi aneh di dadaku. Aah.. aneh sekali. Begitu familiar tapi terasa jauh.

"Terima kasih...hm..."

"Kaizaki. Kaizaki Arata."

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini, aku harus kembali ke kampus. Besok adalah hari pertamaku bekerja. Selamat malam Hishiro-san."

Aku pun kembali ke kampus setelah mengantar Hishiro-san, gadis itu, ke stasiun. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arahnya, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tidak mengkhayal atau apa tapi dia benar - benar tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum itu terasa familiar. Tiba - tiba saja sekelebat bayangan sesosok gadis berpakaian SMA Aoba tersenyum datang ke pikiranku begitu saja. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas namun aku ingat senyum itu.

Deg

Apaan itu, jantungku berdegub kencang. Aku terdiam. Wajahku memerah. Ah ada apa denganku, aku tidak mengerti. Aku melambaikan tanganku sekilas ke arahnya lalu berbalik, lari menuju kampus.

XXX

Chizuru POV

Setelah masa ReLifeku berakhir. Ryo dan gadis kepang berkacamata itu mengajakku ke perusahaan ReLife, katanya sih atasan mereka ingin menemuiku.

"Hishiro Chizuru-san, selamat akhirnya kau bisa menyelesaikan program ReLIFE ini. Mengenai pekerjaanmu... kami memutuskan untuk merekrutmu sebagai pegawai kami. Yoake dan Onoya akan menjelaskan tentang pekerjaanmu, dan ini."

Seorang pria tua sepertinya atasan mereka memberikanku pil. Aku mengenal pil itu, sudah dua kali aku memakannya dan sudah dua tahun aku merasakan efeknya, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Setelah program ini berakhir, setelah mereka melupakanku...

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku berhasil? Kenapa kau memberikanku pil ini lagi?"

"Karena kau akan training sebagai mahasiswi baru di Universitas Aoba."

"Yoake, Onoya, aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian."

"Aku pikir aku bekerja di perusahaan Bonafit. Itu yang dijanjikan padaku saat aku menerima tawaran program ini."

"Kau pikir perusahaan kami tidak bonafit?! Lagipula mana ada perusahaan yang mau menerima orang sepertimu. Yoake, Onoya!"

Ryo dan gadis kepang berkacamata itu membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Mereka terlihat kesusahan.

"Maaf Hishiro-san. Aku dan senpai ingin mengenalkanmu pada perusahaan lain tapi mereka bilang ingin merekrutmu menggantikan kami di Divisi Pembimbing."

"Itu bukan salah kalian, kalau aku tidak gagal di tahun pertama program mungkin tidak akan begini tapi..."

Aku memegang dadaku. Nyut. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini, rasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu dan melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai Divisi Pembimbing?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus terbiasa memanggil aku An, Hishiro-san. Apalagi kita kan teman dekat, kau ingat kan aku yang memasakkanmu bubur saat kau sakit."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman."

"Aw... itu menyakitkan, Hishiro-san."

"Onoya."

Setelah mengatakan itu gadis kepang berkacamata itu lalu menjelaskan secara detail tentang divisi pembimbing. Ryo juga ikut menjelaskan hal-hal penting saat training dan saat menjadi pembimbing nanti. Mereka berdua membawaku ke laboratorium.

"Selamat Hishiro-san atas berhasilnya programmu."

Seorang pria berpakaian lab memberiku ucapan selamat. Aku tidak kenal dengan orang ini tapi orang ini mengenalku. Perasaan ini sepertinya familiar.

 _"Hishiro-san."_

 _"Oh cowok perokok."_

 _"Jangan mengingatku bagian itu."_

 _"Maaf itu meninggalkan kesan yang dalam."_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Aku punya kebiasaan tidak membawa uang jadinya saat aku memohon pada ibu kantin agar memberiku makan karena sekali lagi aku akan menjadi ketua kelas tapi dia tidak memberikannya."_

 _"Oh jadi dengan kata lain kau lupa bawa uang sehingga tidak bisa makan."_

 _"Aku tidak lupa, aku hanya tidak membawanya."_

 _"Ini ambil saja, aku tidak masalah mau dikembalikan kapan saja."_

.

.

"Hishiro-san...Hishiro-san!"

Gadis kepang berkacamata itu memanggilku entah keberapa kali. Percakapan apa tadi itu, tiba-tiba saja aku mengingatnya. Aneh aku tidak mengingat wajah lawan bicaraku sama sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hishiro-san?"

"Iya, cuma teringat sesuatu."

"Apa... apa yang kau ingat?" Sahut gadis itu antusias dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Ryo dan pria lab itu tampak penasaran. Aku pun menceritakan apa yang ada dalam ingatanku semuanya.

"Kau tidak mengingat wajahnya?" Gumam gadis itu tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Iya."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau mengingatnya?"

Apa ini introgasi. Aah... aku memang tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini.

"Rasanya seperti familiar."

"Begitu..."

"Aku harus pergi. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu orang tuaku, oh... apa aku juga tidak boleh mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya sudah dewasa, maksudku seperti subjek ReLIFE kemaren."

"Hmmm... sebenarnya tidak dilarang sih tapi lebih baik menyembunyikan identitasmu seperti saat kau jadi subjek, biar bagaimanapun Hishiro Chizuru berumur 19 tahun pada kenyataannya tidak ada."

"Oh... jadi aku tidak mengatakan soal pekerjaanku pada ibuku."

"Katakan saja. Katakan saja, Hishiro-san."

Aku pun berpamitan dengan mereka.

"Chizuru,"

Ketika aku sampai di rumah orang tuaku, ibuku langsung memelukku.

"Kau kemana saja, mengapa tidak ada kabar darimu... aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ibu mengatakan itu masih memelukku dan kami berdua sama-sama menangis. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menangis tapi melihat ibu yang menangis karenaku, air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat makin kurus, Chizuru. Selama ini kau makan apa?"

"Ramen."

Lalu ibu kembali ke dapur, aku tidak tahu mau apa tapi aku rasa ibu masak. Sementara ibu masak, aku kembali ke kamarku dan ke kamar mandi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak disini. Saat aku masih kecil aku sering sekali mandi bareng dengan ibu, ketika aku sudah mulai remaja sesekali aku dan ibu akan pergi ke pemandian umum. Saat aku SMA ibuku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Ayah tiriku adalah orang yang baik, karena itu ketika aku kuliah aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemenku di Aoba. Aku tidak mengganti nama belakangku saat ibuku menikah dengan ayah tiriku. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, akupun pergi ke ruang makan.

"Dimana ayah?"

"Kami sudah bercerai delapan tahun lalu."

"Oh."

"Sejak kau memutuskan tinggal sendiri, meski ada ayahmu aku masih kesepian. Setahun kemudian, kami memutuskan bercerai. Ayahmu bilang padaku 'kau tidak seharusnya menikahiku jika kau masih mencintai mendiang suamimu. Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah memberikanku kenangan terindah selama setahun ini. Aku akan membawa foto ini jika kau tidak keberatan.' Kau... masih ingat saat kita bertiga ke Kyoto, saat kita berfoto bertiga. Dia membawa foto itu bersamanya, dia bilang itu foto terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku rasa dia benar, mungkin aku memang masih mencintai ayahmu hingga sekarang, apa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya."

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara seperti ini, jadi... bagaimana? Apa kau menemukannya?"

"Siapa?"

"Calon mantuku."

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok bayangan pria mukanya buram seperti terkena sensor mosaik berpakaian SMA Aoba datang kepikiranku,

 _"Hishiro-san."_

 _"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kenangan berharga untukku. Kau mungkin akan melupakanku tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan melupakanmu setidaknya hatiku begitu."_

"Chizuru?"

"Maaf bu, aku kehilangan kesadaranku untuk sesaat."

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

Ibuku mengatakan itu dengan nada setengah menggoda, aku tidak mengerti mengapa tapi selama kami makan malam, aku terus kepikiran dengan sosok itu. Habis makan nanti aku akan mencari di google.

"Bu, aku sudah diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penelitian, namanya ReLIFE. Aku bekerja dibidang divisi pembimbing jadi untuk berapa lama nanti aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan kembali tinggal di Aoba. Kalau kau ingin mengunjungiku, beritahuku dulu ya bu."

"Oh baiklah..."

Ibuku menjawabnya dengan nada sulit dimengerti tapi dari kerlingan matanya sepertinya ibuku menginterpretasikan bagian terakhir perkataanku tadi dengan lain. Akupun berpamitan dengan ibuku lalu kembali ke kamar. Tidur.

Dalam mimpi Chizuru

 _"Apa kau sudah paham tentang cinta?"_

 _..._

 _"Kau benar, akan ada hari dimana kita akan berpisah, mungkin melupakan satu sama lain, karena itu... Hishiro-san, kau harus membuat banyak kenangan dan mengalami sendiri percintaanmu."_

Akhir mimpi

Akupun terbangun. Aku ingat scene dalam mimpi itu tapi aku tidak ingat siapa yang berbicara padaku. Aku memang tidak ahli dalam soal itu tapi entah mengapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku ingat saat itu untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak kumengerti saat orang itu orang yang berbicara itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti dan memegang wajahku dengan sebelah tangannya, aku ingat rasanya begitu hangat di dadaku. Aku pun mencoba tidur lagi.

Besoknya aku pamit dengan ibuku dan segera ke laboratorium ReLIFE. Amagase-san dan Ryo menjelaskan sekali lagi kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Akhirnya tanpa banyak obrolan, aku langsung menenggak pil itu dan setelah efeknya berhasil, aku langsung menuju Universitas Aoba (Aoba U).

XXX

"Kaizaki, aku ada urusan di tempat lain. Hari ini kau yang menjadi dosen praktikum, tenang saja, kuliah praktikumnya gampang kok. Seperti yang perlihatkan padamu kemarin."

"Hah... kemarin mana?"

"Kau tidak mengajariku apa-apa, Amagase-san, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku detail pekerjaanku sebagai asistenmu. Jadi.."

Kejadian kemarin yang dibicarakan Amagase-san atau Amagase Kento, seorang pegawai ReLIFE bagian lab yang menyamar jadi dosen praktikum di Aoba U. Arata tentu saja tidak tahu itu, kejadian itu sebenarnya terjadi ketika Arata baru saja datang di asramanya. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Arata langsung berbaring. Dia sangat lelah sekali. Saat itu juga entah dari mana masuknya, sesosok pria tinggi ramping dan sedikit atletis dan agak tampan juga berkacamata, menyusup ke kamar Arata dan menyeret lelaki berumur 28 tahun itu ke salah satu ruangan praktikum di Aoba U. Laki-laki itu lalu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai atasan Arata, Amagase Kento, masih setengah sadar Arata memperhatikan orang di depannya lalu ruangan tempatnya berada dengan tidak memedulikan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Orang itu lalu menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Arata sambil berbicara. Tentu saja Arata tidak mendengarnya lagi dan tidak memperhatikannya lagi karena dia sudah tidur di ruangan itu. Sepanjang malam. Arata terbangun pukul dua dini hari, dia langsung pergi dari ruangan itu dengan ketakutan dan kebingungan. Kejadian itu sebenarnya terjadi tiga bulan sejak Arata pergi ke Tokyo. Jadi sudah tiga bulan sejak Amagase-san memberitahukan hal itu pada Arata. Sejak hari itu dia hanya mengirimkan email tanpa nama ke Arata, tentu saja Arata tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung menghapus email Amagase tanpa membaca isinya. Karena dia tidak tahu pekerjaannya apa jadi dia pergi ke rektorat untuk melaporkan pekerjaannya, namun bagian pegawai tidak merasa memperkerjakan Arata, ditengah kebingungan Arata teringat kalau dia membawa surat pemberitahuan diterima kerja. Ketika dia memberikan surat itu, ada telpon masuk dan akhirnya dia diberitahu kalau memang benar dia bekerja disana sebagai asisten peneliti, dibawah peneliti Amagase Kento. Gaji yang didapatkan juga tidak begitu besar jadi dia harus kerja paruh waktu di tempatnya bekerja dulu selama belum ada penelitian dari Amagase Kento.

"Detail pekerjaanmu sudah ada di mejaku, sudah ya... aku harus pergi."

"Amagase-san!"

Arata terdiam. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang seperti itu, bahkan Yoake seratus kali lipat lebih baik daripada atasannya yang satu itu, apalagi kalo dibandingkan dengan Michiru-senpai. Yang Arata tidak ketahui adalah Amagase Kento merupakan pegawai ReLIFE bagian laboratorium dan harus selalu stand by disana juga atasannya yang satu itu hanya baik pada wanita saja terutama wanita cantik tapi jika sudah akrab, dia tidak menyebalkan seperti yng Arata pikirkan.

Arata pun berjalan ke ruangan tempat dia terbangun, meskipun dia bodoh (menurut Hishiro dan Ohga) dia memiliki ingatan yang tajam. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang praktikum, Arata tidak sengaja melihat Kazuomi dan tanpa sadar dia pun memanggilnya.

"Ohga! Flashy Ohga!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kazuomi mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum berbalik menghadap Arata yang berdiri satu meter di belakangnya sambil berjalan menyusulnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak kuliah di Aoba. Apa akhirnya kau berubah pikiran karena ingin bersama Kariu?"

Kazuomi memandang orang yang sudah ada disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung tapi dia tetap menjawabnya.

"Bukan! Itu juga tapi alasanku disini karena aku tidak lulu ujian masuk universitas lain. Ayah dan kakakku bilang mereka tidak masalah jika aku jadi ronin tapi mereka tidak menjamin. Mungkin saja dia akan diambil orang. Mereka berkata tentang Kariu. Aku mulai berpikir apalagi senpai di tempatku kerja paruh waktu juga mengatakan itu, bukannya aku tidak percaya Kariu tapi..."

"Kau masih memanggilnya dengan Kariu?"

"Ya, emang kenapa?"

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya sudah masuk tahap selanjutnya, kau tahu kan maksudku."

Seketika itu wajah Ohga memerah. Kuliah lalu tahap selanjutnya xxx, itulah pikiran Kazuomi saat itu. Arata menyeringai menggoda ketika melihat reaksi Kazuomi.

"Maksudku nama kecil kalian."

"Eh."

Wajah Kazuomi menjadi semakin merah. Aaah... Arata benar-benar menikmatinya, menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Emang menurutmu apa?"

"T-tidak ada."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama. Arata masih belum menyadarinya sampai akhirnya Kazuomi mengatakan hal itu.

"Rasanya aneh, sepertinya kita sudah lama kenal dan dekat. Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Darimana kau tahu kalo namaku Ohga, sensei?"

DEG

Ah benar juga. Ohga tidak memiliki ingatan tentangnya, ingatannya terhapus saat program ReLIFE-nya habis.

"Itu karena kau mencolok. Aku tadi mendengar ada yang memanggilmu Ohga, jadi aku tahu namamu Ohga."

"Oh begitu. Maaf sensei, aku harus pergi ke kelas."

"Baiklah."

XXX

"Selamat pagi, namaku Kaizaki Arata. Kalian bisa memanggilku apa saja, karena ini hari pertama jadi kita hanya perkenalan saja."

Masing-masing mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka. Arata lalu melihat silabus yang ditinggalkan atasannya itu.

"Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya kita akan membuat sebuah percobaan. Jadi hari ini tolong buat kelompok sebanyak tujuh orang."

Mereka pun mulai membentuk kelompok kecuali seorang mahasiswi kucir dua. Arata ingat gadis itu, gadis yang ditolongnya tiga bukan lalu. Arata mendekati gadis itu dan bertanya.

"Kau sendirian, Hishiro-san?"

"Aku selalu sendirian."

"Jangan bikang begitu, itu sungguh menyedihkan."

DEG

 _"Jangan bilang begitu, itu sungguh menyedihkan."_

Chizuru membulatkan matanya, dia memandang Arata dengan tatapan terkejut namun tanpa ekspresi. Disaat yang sama empat wanita dan tiga pria masuk berbarengan ke dalam kelas Arata.

"Maaf kami terlambat, sensei."

DEG

Orang-orang yang baru masuk itu adalah teman-temannya di SMA Aoba, ya kalau mereka bisa disebut teman setidaknya dua orang mahasiswi berambut pirang dan hitam itu. Mereka adalah Kariu Rena, Tamarai Honoka, Ohga Kazuomi, Asaji Nobunaga, Inukai Akira, Hana, dan Rinko. Ditambah dua orang yang tidak asing lagi dimata Arata, duo SD* yang entah mengapa berdiri di luar.

"Silakan ambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Pembagian kelompok kali ini akan dibagi berdasarkan undian sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang tidak dapat kelompok. Onoya-san, Yoake-san, bisa kan kalian membantuku untuk mengundi anak laki-laki dan perempuannya."

Arata sengaja menekankan kalimat terakhirnya itu terutama di bagian nama An dan Ryo. An dan Ryo hanya menuruti perintah asisten praktikumnya itu dengan senyum manis yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu artinya.

"Hore! Rena kita sekelompok."

"Um... Kariu-san dan Tamarai-san aku juga sekelompok dengan kalian. Mohon kerja samanya dan bimbingannya."

"Hishiro, kau tak perlu seformal itu. Kita kan teman."

"Kalian tidak melupakanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kami harus melupakanmu, kau kan teman kami selamanya."

Chizuru melihat ke arah An dan Ryo yang tersenyum kearahnya lalu dia melihat dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya teman itu. Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir dengan deras membuat syok orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Hishiro!"

"Hishiron, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku pikir kalian melupakanku."

"Aku juga sekelompok dengan kalian loh. Ohga juga."

"Oh... apa ini, bahkan dalam kelompok pun kalian tak terpisahkan."

Arata dan An pun menggoda Ohga.

"Sensei, dari awal kita bertemu kau selalu menggodaku. Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau..."

"Berani melanjutkannya maka aku tidak akan meluluskanmu di mata kuliah ini."

"Eh!"

"Hahahaha."

Arata lalu kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil benda mirip nomor antrian dan membagikan ke setiap kelompok beserta print out silabus dan materi untuk ke depannya.

"Baiklah, sampai disini praktikum kita hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

SREK

"Chihiro!"

"Maaf Kaizaki-san, aku lihat mahasiswanya sudah keluar jadi ku pikir kalau kau sudah selesai. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku merapikan berkasku dulu. Kau bisa duduk dimana saja."

"Terima kasih."

Chihiro pun memilih duduk di kursi sebelah Chizuru yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas.

"Hei... kau siapanya sensei? Apa kau pacarnya atau istrinya?" - Kariu

"Bukan, kami cuma teman. Kaizaki-san maksudku Arata-san maksudku Arata menyukai orang lain."

"Oh... jadi cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hmm... tapi aku tidak melihatnya begitu."

"Chihiro."

"Maaf aku harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah berbicara padaku."

"Kaizaki-san maksudku Arata, aku masih canggung memanggil nama kecilmu, Kaizaki-san."

"Sudah kubilang kan kau bisa memanggilku apa saja."

"Iya."

"Pasti ibu belum menyerah."

"Aku tidak masalah kok, lagipula aku menyukaimu."

"Ya aku juga. Kau teman yang menyenangkan."

Para alumni SMA Aoba yang masih di dalam dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka pun hanya bisa takjub terhadap Arata. Tingkat ga peka punya Arata ternyata setidaknya dua tingkat di bawah Kazuomi.

"Hishiro-san, kau diam saja." Ada nada menggoda di balik perkataan An pada Chizuru.

"Oh iya, kau sejak Chihiro-san datang selalu diam. Apa kau cemburu?"

Chizuru hanya memandang dengan wajah datarnya itu. Seketika itu juga semua orang disana tahu kalau dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja, aku begitu gugup untuk menyapanya jadi..."

"Hahaha..."

Perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan de javu itu, saat melihat Rena tertawa tiba-tiba saja bayangan sesosok pemuda mosaik* terlintas di benaknya, dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Rasanya seperti familiar."

"Ada apa Hishiro?"

"Saat kau tertawa tadi, rasanya aneh ada perasaan familiar tapi aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Selalu begitu dalam enam bulan ini."

An menarik ujung lengan baju Ryo saat mendengarnya, sedangkan para alumni Aoba hanya memasang wajah berpikir.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, saat aku bicara dengan Kaizaki-sensei tadi."

"Iya iya... aku juga sama, aku punya perasaan nostalgia saat melihatnya tadi."

"Aku juga."

"Aneh, aku juga sama. Bagaimana denganmu Hishiro-san?"

"...Tidak, tapi setiap kali aku melihatnya dadaku jadi nyeri dan jantungku berdegub kencang. Saat dia berjalan sambil gandeng tangan dengan gadis tadi juga gitu."

"Ooh... Hishiro, itu namanya cinta. Kau jatuh cinta dengan sensei."

"Cinta..."

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku,

'Bayangkan jika orang itu menghilang dari kehidupanmu sepenuhnya, kau akan merasa takut jika saat itu benar-benar terjadi.'

Oh aku membicarakan soal laki-laki ya.

'Kau akan berpikir kalau dia itu menarik dan lucu. Ini berlaku untuk semua yang ia katakan dan lakukan.'

'Bayangkan jika seseorang mengambilnya darimu, rasanya ada yang salah. Kau ingin menggenggam tangannya.'

'Kau ingin *berdehem* menciumnya.'

'Kau ingin...'

Yang terakhir ga usah dibilang ya aku mau mengatakannya. Jadi apa kau punya gambaran? Tapi karena kata-kata itu aku bisa menyadari perasaanku pada Kariu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Semua orang menunggu penjelasan Kazuomi.

"Hari itu... sepulang dari kerja paruh waktu, aku tidak sengaja melewati restoran keluarga, saat itu aku tidak sengaja melihat Kariu. Lalu aku bersembunyi dibalik jendela, saat itulah aku melihat ada seorang pria sangar bersamanya. Aku jadi gelisah dan khawatir taku terjadi apa-apa dengan Kariu. Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana aku menghubungi seseorang dan akhirnya kami besembunyi disana sambil terus mengintai mereka, kemudian Kariu dan orang sangar itu keluar dari restoran. Kami masih melihatnya, saat itu juga aku melihat orang sangar itu memeluk pinggang Kariu. Rasanya ganjil, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan itu ataupun fakta bahwa orang selain aku yang berada disampingnya. Lalu aku maju dan mencoba untuk melawannya tapi ternyata hanya salah paham saja haha ketika kami pulang, saat itulah aku mengerti semua yang ia katakan padaku. Pertama aku selalu memikirkan Kariu, lalu aku tidak suka ada orang lain maksudku pria lain berbicara dengannya dengan akrab, lalu aku ingin memegang tangannya sepanjang jalan, saat itulah malam itu juga aku menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya dan akhirnya atas bantuan kalian, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan kami jadian hehehe."

Mendengar penjelasan Kazuomi yang panjang dan membuat otaknya berasap itu membuat Chizuru merenung. Saat Arata memanggil Chihiro dengan nama kecilnya tadi, dia merasa aneh. Oh namanya Haruna Chihiro, dia ingat itu karena meninggalkan kesan yang kuat. Saat Arata memperlakukan Chihiro dengan penuh perhatian, rasanya semakin aneh dan dia tidak suka itu. Saat Arata memegang tangannya untuk menjauh dari mahasiswa yang mengganggunya tiga bulan lalu, dia ingat bagaimana dia menyukai kehangatan saat tangan mereka saling menggenggam dan dia menyukai perasaan aneh itu tapi dia tidak menyukai saat Arata menggenggam tangan Chihiro saat mereka keluar dari ruangan kelas tadi.

"Hishiro, kami akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak segera membereskan barangmu."

"Pergi saja."

"Kau ini masih saja seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, tunggu sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

"Kariu-san, Tamarai-san, aku... sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan Kaizaki-san."

"Aah... akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga."

XXX

Tanpa terasa masa training Arata dan Chizuru pun sudah selesai. Chizuru dalam tubuh aslinya sedang berada di perusahaan ReLIFE. An dan Ryo kembali menjadi Divisi Pembimbing dan ditempatkan di distrik berbeda dengan Chizuru. Ingatan Arata dan Chizuru sudah kembali namun keduanya masih belum menyatakan perasaan masing-masing begitupun dengan Kazuomi dkk, meski begitu sikap mereka terhadap Arata masih sama.

"Hishiro-san, ini adalah subjek pertamamu yang akan kau bimbing."

"Apa anda memanggilku pak?"

"Iya, Kaizaki-san dan Hishiro-san, mulai hari ini kalian akan bekerja sama dengan sebagai pembimbing dan peneliti dalam subjek ReLIFE kali ini."

"Mohon kerja samanya, Kaizaki-san."

"APA?!"

"Bisa anda jelaskan semua ini?"

"Amagase-san...?"

"Singkatnya selama ini kau bekerja untuk ReLIFE sebagai asistenku."

"..."

"Perusahaan kalian... benar-benar perusahaan jebakan."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

"Tapi... meski begitu bekerja seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

XXX

"Natsumi Arashi-san, tolong tanda tangan kontrak ini."

Orang di depannya ini hanya diam mematung.

.

.

"Hishiro-san, kau seharusnya menjelaskan dulu padanya seperti Yoake-san."

Ketika Chizuru menunjukkan wajah kebingungannya itu Arata pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ingatkan pertama kalinya saat kau menjadi subjek ReLIFE. Kalau aku, Yoake-san tiba-tiba datang dan menyebutkan semua informasi tentangku terus terang saja itu sungguh mengerikan aku pikir dia itu penguntit atau kriminal lainnya. Tapi semacam itu... kau ingat kan?"

Masih dengan ekspresi bingung, Chizuru memiringkan kepalanya. Ekspresi lucu Chizuru itu membuat Arata hampir kehilangan kendali. Arata tidak punya pilihan lain, dia berbalik ke arah Arashi yang mulai menjauhi pasangan AraChizu itu.

"Natsumi Arashi. Pengangguran. Bercerai dengan istrinya karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Semenjak itu dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan menjadi hikimori. Anaknya seorang perempuan berumur dua tahun tinggal dengan istrinya, karena penampilannya yang tak terawat, dia oernah dilaporkan ke polisi karena disangka penculik anak sebelum dibebaskan ketika anaknya memanggilnya ayah. Banyak hutang karena judi dan dikejar-kejar oleh debt collector. Lalu..."

Arashi pun berbalik dan membekap mulut Arata.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, aku hanya harus menandatangani kontrak itu kan."

Chizuru lalu menjelaskan isi kontrak, lalu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Arashi sebagai subjek ReLIFE secara detail.

.

Dimulailah ReLIFE Natsumi Arashi sebagai mahasiswa tingkat dua di Aoba U.

 **TAMAT**

*SD singkatan dari Support Division

*Mosaik maksudnya wajahnya disensor mosaik

Aku gak tahu mau ngomong apalagi soal fic ini hahaha aku harap masih ada yang membaca dan mereviewnya. Ini fic pertama ReLIFE-ku dan pairing ArataxChizuru adalah OTPku hehe aku tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan hasilnya namun aku senang bisa membuat fic ini meski kuakui endingnya sedikit dipaksakan hahaha

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang baca, baca tapi ga review, yang review tapi ga baca, yang baca dan review. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.


End file.
